


You Make Me Whole (or Why House Deleted the Voicemail)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Famous Scene Re-Written, First Kiss, House loves Wilson, M/M, Technically?, Wilson loves House, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: House listened to the message. The man was offering Wilson a place to live, somewhere that wasn’t by House’s side. House took another bite of the sandwich he had taken from the fridge and taken a look at Wilson, who was currently sound to the world, looking so peaceful. House pressed the delete button, making it so when he woke up, it would seem as if the guy had just never called back, probably giving the apartment to someone willing to pay a higher price. 
He smiled despite himself, and wandered into his room to sleep. As he drifted off, he wondered what has possibly possessed him to do such a thing. Apart from the obvious reason of him being a jackass. He wasn’t sure. 
(Ever wonder what would have happened if Wilson had thought "wait, maybe the dude did call but house was being a dick and picked up???")
-
this is probably terrible, it's my first thing for House and i binged the first two seasons in 2 days and i just have so many hilson feels and needed to get them out also i love wilson with all my heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment thing
> 
> it's quarter to 2 in the morning
> 
> save me

House listened to the message. The man was offering Wilson a place to live, somewhere that wasn’t by House’s side. House took another bite of the sandwich he had taken from the fridge and taken a look at Wilson, who was currently sound to the world, looking so peaceful. House pressed the delete button, making it so when he woke up, it would seem as if the guy had just never called back, probably giving the apartment to someone willing to pay a higher price. 

 

He smiled despite himself, and wandered into his room to sleep. As he drifted off, he wondered what has possibly possessed him to do such a thing. Apart from the obvious reason of him being a jackass. He wasn’t sure. 

 

House found his answer in his dreams. It was so vivid, as if everything his mind was conjuring up was reality. How he wished it was.

 

_ They were sat at a table, at a diner of some sort. Everything seemed to be frozen. He looked around and scoffed at the decor. It was ridiculous how cliche the whole place was - red and white checkered floors; a counter, red stools lining it underneath; waitresses wearing those dresses, with red and white aprons. He was appalled he would go to a place this sickeningly stereotypical, then he looked across from him and it dawned.  _

 

_ James Wilson.  _

 

_ He had a burger in his hands, half demolished and definitely delicious looking. Wilson was in the midst of laughter, his tie loose and a few buttons at the top of his shirt undone. House could tell it was real, carefree kind of laughter, the kind only he could elicit. He had laughter lines around his eyes, he looked so happy. House felt a warmth spread in his chest.  _

 

_ Suddenly, everything came back to life. Waitresses started walking, chatter spread through the diner. House’s ears perked at the sound of Wilson’s beautiful laughter. He put his burger down, wiped his hands and rested his elbows on the table. He seemed to compose himself and take a deep breathe. “You okay there, dude?” House asked him, with his ‘surfer dude’ voice that never failed to make Wilson chuckle.  _

 

_ He left out a snort and cracked a smile. “Yeah. I just, brought you here to tell you something and not I’m not to sure how to do it.” House raised his eyebrow, and gestured, as if to say ‘go on’. Wilson sighed and shook his head. “I’m in love with you. I have been for god knows how long and I can’t take it anymore. I thought I’d at least treat you to dinner before spilling years of feelings onto you, it might hurt your leg.” He chuckled at his little joke and waited for a response.  _

 

_ House ran a hand through his hair, before making eye contact with Wilson and before he could even think, he had responded. “I love you, too.” _

 

_ He didn’t expect that. _

 

-

 

What he really didn’t expect, was to be woken up by Wilson. 

 

“He called, didn’t he?” He sounded agitated.  _ Crap, _ House thought to himself. “He did! Why didn’t you tell me? Did he leave a message?”

 

_ Try getting yourself out of this one, pal.  _ Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he replied. “He may have left a message, saying something about a higher price that you may be able to match.” He frowned deeply at Wilson’s reaction. How the hell was he meant to explain to him that he didn’t want him to leave, he wanted him by his side. Maybe forever.  _ Do I love him? Definitely. Do I  _ **_tell him_ ** _ I love him?  _ __   
  


_ Yes. _

 

Wilson ran a hand through his hair, anger practically radiating off him. “Oh my god, House! You deleted the message? WHY?” Wilson shouted. House didn’t like it when Wilson shouted, because he always ended up shouting back. He breathed deeply to keep his cool, he really didn’t want to say this in the wrong way. “Come! How can you possibly explain this in a way that makes it sound good? Why would you get rid of a chance to get me out of your hair?”

 

House snapped. “Because I don’t want you out of my hair! That is the last thing I want!” Wilson’s face immediately softened, yet twisted with confusion. He went to open his mouth but House cut him off. “I want you to stay here, with me!” Wilson didn’t appear to understand, until suddenly it dawned on him. 

 

“Oh my god, you-”

 

“Are in love with you? Yeah.” His voice softened and he looked at the ground before grabbing his cane and going to go about his morning routines. Wilson grabbed his arm to stop him. He opened his mouth to say something, before promptly shutting it, not knowing what to say. So instead, he let his actions speak louder than words. He slowly leaned in and places his lips upon House’s. 

 

House started to respond, placing his left hand and resting it on Wilson’s cheek. It was a short, chaste kiss, yet it conveyed so much bottled up emotion. House pecked Wilson’s lips again before saying, “You make me whole.”

  
Wilson smiled. “Likewise, jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am happy  
> content  
> my shipping feels have chilled slightly
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated so much you have no idea!


End file.
